


Saving Aoi- Medicine style

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: The Morose Mononokean
Genre: Cat, Dog - Freeform, Gen, Just not actually named, and didn't kill them, other characters are there, yay the medicine worked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: Just using the medicine, to get rid of the shrub. Aoi of course survives it.
Kudos: 1





	Saving Aoi- Medicine style

The redhead hummed as she looked at the boys. They smiled gently back at her, then at the dog. She herself smiled sweetly at her service dog. She then hummed quietly for a moment. She yawned a bit, and sighed...She shook her head, and looked at them again. "Let's go," she told the boys. They nodded, and she smiled and stood to follow them. She gasped when she was chopped in the neck...She fainted, and Abeno picked her up. He took her to the couch. He asked Nana to please watch her while they were both out. Mama Ashiya nodded to this request. She smiled and waved them off, then looked to the unconscious redhead. She brushed some hair out of the way. She smiled and watched her. She knew she could do some work, too. So she started cleaning the table and stuff. It needed a good dusting again. She also wasn't making too much noise just by dusting. The boys, meanwhile, walked away. They headed for the Monokean. They got inside of it. They went to the underworld, then headed to the sea of trees. They then headed to the beach. The others were already there, waiting for the boys. They were there in case something went wrong. Anyhow, they all stepped onto the sandbar. They began to walk down it. Abeno was totally silent, Hanae humming quietly beside. Abeno shook his head some...He didn't stop the dark haired boy though.

They soon reached the island, and walked onto it. They headed for where they needed to climb. They then secured the rope, and dropped it. They began to climb down one by one. Hanae was still humming, of course. Abeno shook his head again, but still didn't stop him. He climbed down, then waited for Hanae. The black haired boy slipped, of course he did...Abeno caught him easily, and stood him up. Hanae smiled and thanked him. Abeno simply gave a nod to him. They then headed over to the cat. Abeno quickly uncapped the medicine, and did what needed done. The cat hissed and yowled. He jumped a little as he heard that...They then all waited to see what would happen. The medicine began to work, but...It caused the cat to yowl and cry in pain a bit. Thankfully it didn't last long, and they stopped yowling. They also were still alive, and went back to small size. Abeno sighed with obvious relief. They were going to be fine. He hummed and moved to pick the cat up. They purred and let him lift them up off the ground. They turned beautiful eyes to Hanae. They smiled a feline smile at him. Everyone then went back to the rope, climbing one by one. They got up and went to the sandbar. They walked down and off the beach. They went through back to the town, or wherever. Everyone began to disperse their separate ways. Meanwhile, Abeno called the Mononokean. It appeared, and the boys got inside. They went back to the Mundane world.

They were dropped off at Hanae's house, of course. They both walked inside, with the cat. Jess was awake, of course, and glared at them...She then saw the cat, and stopped glaring. Aoi pushed at Abeno with their paws. He set the cat down on the ground. They ran to Jess, and jumped up to lie in her lap with a purr. She blushed a bit...but let them stay there.

The boys went to eat some food. Ah, what a great day.

\-----------------—--———-----------------------------------------—————--

Changed this, actually: gets killed with her dog, comes back as one with dog. Aoi and others see her, and stuff happens from there. Aoi is already better by then. That's because Abeno shows a picture of Jess first, so they were calm and got the meds.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Alright, it's all the same except Jess isn't there obviously. Starting from them being by Aoi already-  
Abeno pulled out the photograph, and showed the giant cat. He noticed the purring that started immediately. He smiled a bit at this. He then did the thing with the medicine.   
-and this is all the same too, sorry about that-

They got back to the town, and noticed a dog. They wondered how the dog had gotten there...She had curly white and ginger fur. The curl of it made them think of someone in particular. They stared at the red headed and white starred (diamond) dog. Abeno then shook his head, and nudged Hanae, whispering something to him then clearing his throat. "Jess?" Hanae tried, and the dog jerked. The dog looked to the three of them. They saw the cat, and immediately began to wag. Abeno crouched down, and the dog came over. The dog wagged even harder. Abeno smiles, actually smiled, and said "Come," as he stood. He called the Mononokean then. They all got in, and were dropped at the house. -and that's the same-

The boys stepped out, and looked to the dog. The dog wagged and followed the boys. It was then the cat woke up again, having fallen asleep earlier. They blinked as they saw the dog. They meowed at the dog. The dog jerked and looked to them, barking gently at them. The cat pawed at Abeno. He seemed to understand they wanted to be put down. Therefore, he put them down. They ran to the dog, and began to rub on the dog. The dog has both boy and girl parts, by the way. Not that anyone would be able to see the girl parts. Anyhow, the cat purred and rubbed. They then stepped towards the house. The dog and boys followed them. They all went inside, greeted mom, got food, then went about their day.

How cute.

-shorter, oops-


End file.
